Jeff: El Acolito del Miedo
by LexioRules
Summary: David y Oscar estudian en la Universidad de Barcelona como cualquier alumno. Pero la vida de ambos cambiará por completo cuando David se vea envuelto en el misterioso caso de Jeff el Asesino, un hipnotizador que no deja rastro alguno. Inspirada en el creepypasta original y precuela de "Slender: Secretos en las Sombras" acompaña a nuestro narrador David a lo largo de su aventura.


Todo comenzó con la lluvia, y todo terminó con la lluvia.

Aún puedo verme tendido en el suelo, sin poder respirar, sin poder moverme, y con las gotas clavándose en mi pecho cual estacas. Así comienza mi historia, pero la que hoy os voy a contar, comenzó un par de semanas atrás, conmigo leyendo el periódico.

Era Septiembre de 2006, y acababan de comenzar las clases en la universidad de Barcelona. Por entonces yo tenía veinte años recién cumplidos. Para los que sean nuevos en mis historias, mi nombre es David Ortega, y por entonces no era más que un estudiante tratando de sacarse el máster de Periodismo. Mi pelo es negro con un toque castaño, algo rizado. Mis ojos son castaños y claros (estoy muy orgulloso de ellos), y por entonces me gustaba vestir cómo cualquier joven, pero sobretodo de negro.

Aquella mañana de un perezoso y soleado sábado, me encontraba leyendo el periódico, cómo trataba de hacer todos los días. Aunque en aquella ocasión buscaba algo en concreto, un artículo me llamó especialmente la atención:

"Jeff El Asesino se cobra una nueva víctima. La pasada noche fue hallado un nuevo cadáver por Barna. Se sabe que murió disparado, pero se desconocen los detalles. No obstante, el hecho de no haber dejado apenas pruebas y que no haya signos de violencia, parecen coincidir con el Modus Operandi del conocido asesino, quien, aún sin identificar, ha sido apodado Jeff por los testigos. El Inspector Mario Narváez, quien dirige este caso, se ha negado a dar detalles del caso…"

El Artículo continuaba, y yo podría haberlo leído gustosamente, pero la voz de Óscar me distrajo.

-¡David! Recuerda que estamos buscando piso, no pasando el rato.

-Perdona Óscar, pero es que esto de Jeff me tiene intrigadísimo…

Oh, no os he hablado de Óscar. Él era por entonces mi mejor amigo, nos conocíamos desde hacía años gracias a una particularidad que compartíamos: Ambos éramos asmáticos. Él siempre tuvo más problemas que yo a la hora de hacer ejercicio, o cuando hacía mucho calor. Solía sacar su inhalador cada dos por tres. Yo en cambio siempre supe salir a delante y nunca dejé que mi asma supusiera un problema.

Óscar era de mi edad, meses más joven, y tenía la piel blanca y la cara algo redonda. Tenía el pelo totalmente negro, algo abundante, y muy rizado. Sus ojos eran negros, y si les daba el sol, algo castaños. Recuerdo que su chaqueta favorita era una negra de doble cremallera, no se la quitaba ni en verano.

-Ya sé que no puedes evitarlo, pero por una vez que te pido que me ayudes… -Óscar sostenía un periódico también mientras se sentaba a mi lado– Venga, a ver si encontramos algo cerca de la playa…

Resulta que Óscar se acababa de independizar, gracias a cierta ayuda mía, y estaba buscando piso. De mientras, vivía en mi apartamento. Uno de los mayores problemas de Óscar era su extrema timidez y su falta de motivación. Desde sus problemas en el instituto (los cuales no creo necesario mencionar por el momento) nunca ha tomado decisiones por su propia cuenta. Por suerte para él, tenía un gran intelecto y, cómo no, me tenía a mí a su lado. Si no fuera por mi ayuda jamás habría llegado a ser el mejor alumno de Química Orgánica en la universidad.

-¿Qué te parece este? –le dije, enseñándole una oferta.

-No sé… creo que es muy pequeño… Busco algo bastante espacioso. Tal vez un dúplex para usar un piso de trastero…

-¿¡Tantos trastos tienes!? –yo sabía que Óscar tenía su antigua casa llena de antiguallas y cosas inútiles, pero jamás pensé que quisiera traérselas todas.

-¿Cómo crees que voy a pagarme el piso? Los viejos discos de vinilo que heredé de mi padre valen una fortuna, pero son extremadamente delicados… tengo cajas enteras por vender, pero no acepto cualquier oferta, ¿entiendes? –Óscar perdió a su padre años atrás, por culpa de su cáncer. Es uno de los muchos motivos por los que ahora es así.

-Entonces no sé qué decirte… por cierto, ¿has leído este artículo sobre ese asesino? Me tiene intrigadísimo…

-¡David…! Bah, déjalo. Ya sé que te exijo que busques algo que tú no puedes decidir… ya lo hago yo, pero gracias por tu ayuda.

Sin prestarle mucha atención, seguí leyendo el artículo, y cuanto más leía, más crecía mi interés. Me pasé varios días pensando en ello. Siempre me ha gustado la deducción, y mi extrema curiosidad lo potencia aún más. Recuerdo que un día, en medio de clase, me quedé embobado mirando a la mesa pensando en el artículo. Aquel tal "Jeff" era un asesino muy curioso. Sin signos de violencia podía dar la impresión de que conocía a las víctimas, incluso testigos vieron a ésta yendo con el supuesto asesino cómo si de su hermano se tratara.

Sólo un testimonio destrozaba aquella teoría. Un hombre declaró en una ocasión que, en medio de la calle, se comenzó a marear, hasta encontrarse rodeado de oscuridad. Cómo si de una pesadilla se tratara, relató cómo caminaba, sin voluntad, siguiendo a alguien, que luego identificó cómo un rostro demoníaco, de ojos grandes y rojos y sonrisa enorme y diabólica. Lo único que decía aquella figura era "Jeff, Jeff, Jeff…" una y otra vez, hasta que de pronto, despertó en medio de la calle, con varias personas a su alrededor y el sonido de una ambulancia. Había leído aquella historia una y otra vez, buscándole el sentido, cuando las manos de mi profesor me interrumpieron.

-Señor Ortega, le agradecería que siguiera la clase si quiere aprobar el examen.

-¡Perdone, señor Jiménez! Es que estaba pensando en algo… -Antonio Jiménez era mi profesor de periodismo. Alrededor de los treinta y cinco, era un hombre alto, de pelo negro cómo el carbón. Aquel curso se había dejado patillas, y solía vestir con tejanos marrones y camisetas con mensajes estampados.

-Bien, bien, es muy bueno pensar. ¡Pero a ver si lo hace en algún momento más apropiado! –Más que de periodismo, a veces pienso que debería ser profesor de Filosofía, porque suelta cada frase más curiosa que la anterior. Era un hombre que gustaba de motivar a sus alumnos con premios y charlar con ellos cuando podía. Siempre que le publicaban un artículo en algún periódico lo leía, y siempre le he respetado mucho.

Haciendo caso a su consejo, estuve atendiendo y tomando apuntes el resto de la sesión, hasta que al fin pude salir a tomar aire fresco. Saliendo, me topé con Iker Martínez, un buen colega mío. Era un chaval muy sociable y motivado. Tenía el pelo negro, corto, y con una pequeña cresta. Sus ojos eran marrones, con un toque verdoso, y cada día vestía diferente.

-¡Hey, David! ¿¡Que tal!? –me dijo, lleno de energía.

-Tirando… ¿y tú que tal vas con tus clases de filología? –Iker estaba en la clase de Filología Castellana, y su profesor era Joaquín Cabrera, conocido en toda la universidad por ser muy fumador, nunca hablar de su vida privada, y sus cambios de humor.

-Puf, se me hace imposible con este profe… Ya sabes cómo es, hoy nos trata genial, mañana cómo a perros… pero no puedo quejarme. Literalmente, ¡si me quejo me expulsa! –Iker era el chico más divertido y sociable que he conocido nunca. Conocía a casi todo el mundo en la universidad, y tenía amigos en todas partes– bueno, tío, te dejo, que he quedado con unos amigos. ¡Saluda a Óscar de mi parte!

Nada más despedirme, vi que al final del pasillo Óscar me esperaba con una carpeta en brazos y cara de pocos amigos. Yo sabía que a Óscar nunca le había caído bien Iker, pero a veces era algo extremista.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que estés con él…

-¿¡Y ahora me obligarás a no hablar con quien quiera!?

-Iker es igual que los demás, parecen ser amigos pero cuando necesitas ayuda te dejan tirado… tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. –Óscar tuvo serios problemas con el bullying durante la ESO. Por culpa de su asma siempre estaban los idiotas de turno que le molestaban, y por mi parte lo mismo sucedía. Iker iba también a nuestro instituto, y lo cierto es que nunca nos cayó bien. Pero al llegar a la universidad descubrimos que era un estudiante cómo otro cualquiera, con problemas para superar los exámenes. Yo le ayudé a estudiar y me gané su amistad.

-Por favor, Óscar, no empieces con eso… ¡tienes que pasar página! Venga, pasemos a otra cosa… estoy indagando en el caso de Jeff el Asesino, ¡y estoy descubriendo cosas muy intrigantes! Este sábado…

De pronto me di un codazo con alguien. Al mirarle, y para mi sorpresa, vi que era Víctor Clavero, el profesor de química de Óscar. Era un hombre alto, de pelo negro y largo, siempre vestía de negro y caminaba recto y elegante.

-Le rogaría, señor Ortega, que tuviera más cuidado mientras camina… -Clavero es el tipo de profesor que el alumno normal odia. Es muy severo, recto y objetivo, hasta el punto de poder ser irritante. Pero en la universidad era muy respetado, pues se sabe que todos sus alumnos salen de las clases con las cosas claras y bien aprendidas.

-Tendrá cuidado la próxima vez, seguro… -le dijo Óscar, quien sabía que era su mejor alumno y siempre le había valorado por ello. Clavero asintió y siguió caminando– no es así siempre… yo le conozco bien, en el fondo es cómo yo, solo que algo antisocial.

-¿eso no entra en el concepto de "cómo yo"? –le dije bromeando, entre risas. A lo que Óscar respondió sonriendo y dándome un ligero golpe en el codo con la carpeta.

Por entonces, mi vida iba bien: amigos, estudios, rutina… pero fue mi maldita curiosidad y un poco de ayuda del azar, que acabé metido en algo que me acabaría superando…


End file.
